


Save it for a Gloomy Day

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is homesick and can't stand the rain in Vancouver: Jared brings him sunshine in the only way Jared can - hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save it for a Gloomy Day

Jensen turned on his side, opening his eyes to look out the large picture window. It was gray outside, water sheeting down the window. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes again. Another day of rain. He seriously needed a vacation away from the rain; maybe he could convince Kripke to give him a couple of days to go home to Dallas. There was nothing like a hot, dry heat, plenty of sunlight and blue skies all the way.

Feeling a pang of homesickness, despite being in Vancouver for a number of years, Jensen rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling.

A large, warm hand slid over his belly. “You’re thinking about Texas, aren’t you?”

Jensen cracked a small grin. “I hate this rain. It’s been raining for ten days straight.”

“Thirty more and it’ll be Biblical,” Jared murmured, sleepily. “Why are you awake? This is the first day we’ve gotten off in weeks and you’re being all morose and gloomy.”

Jensen turned his head to look at Jared. “I’m not morose and gloomy.”

“Yeah. You are.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Jared puffed out a chuckle against Jensen’s shoulder. “Want me to cheer you up?”

Jensen feigned a heavy sigh, staring up at the ceiling. “Oh, I don’t know. You could try to make me—oh, dear God, Jay.”

He groaned and closed his eyes, flinging his arm over his head to grab on to the headboard as Jared’s hand pushed under his sleep pants and curled tightly around Jensen’s cock. It always amazed him how hard he got just from Jared’s touch. He didn’t move his hand, just held his cock, squeezing and releasing in a gentle rhythm.

“Don’t tease me,” Jensen growled softly. “I thought you were going to cheer me up?”

Jared kicked off the sheets and the quilt that Jensen’s mother sent them. “Take off your pants.”

Jensen didn’t need to be asked twice. He shimmied out of his sleep pants, kicking them off his legs. He didn’t care that they tangled around his left ankle. Jared chuckled again, moving up on his elbow to watch.

“Need a hand with your pants?”

“I need a hand…” Jensen said, thrusting his hips provocatively. “…with my cock.”

Jared brushed a kiss against Jensen’s lips, pulling back before Jensen could lick him. “How about a mouth instead?”

“Oh dear God, yes,” Jensen said, sighing as Jared released his hold on his cock. He watched as Jared moved to sit up, reaching for Jensen’s sleep pants and pulling it off Jensen’s ankle. He tossed the pants to the floor. Jensen moved his legs apart, making room for Jared. He grabbed Jared’s pillow and shoved it under his head, propping him up so that he could look down his body to see Jared shouldering his way in between Jensen’s thighs. He whispered, “yeah…I love watching you do this.”

Jared gave him a half smirk, licking his lips. “I’m sure.” He closed his eyes and almost purred as Jensen ran his hand through Jared’s messy bed hair. He leaned his head into Jensen’s hand and grinned, looking up at him. “Put your hands on the headboard and keep them there. If you let go, I’ll stop.”

“Cocktease.” Jensen said, snorting. He raised his arms and wrapped his hands over the iron caste headboard.

Jared slid his wet tongue over the head of Jensen’s cock, making him hiss and thrust his hips.

“Call me cocktease again, Jen, and I won’t let you come,” Jared said, breathing over the head of Jensen’s cock.

Jensen swallowed his groan and looked at Jared, nodding frantically. “Please…”

“That’s better,” Jared said, smiling.

Jensen met his gaze, watching as Jared’s tongue tickled the base of his cock and slid up the hard length of him, flicking over the head again. Jensen’s hands gripped the headboard tightly, trying to keep his hips still, watching Jared’s tongue move so knowingly over him. Seeing him lick him and feeling Jared’s tongue on him was a double stimulation. It drove him wild to look at Jared on set and know that that mouth sucked him, teased him so expertly until he begged and pleaded.

The licking was driving him to the edge, nearly insane with it. Jensen closed his eyes and arched his neck, driving his head into the pillow. “Jay…oh dear God, Jay…”

“You’re gorgeous, Jen,” Jared murmured and then wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, giving him a long suck.

Jensen’s toes curled and his legs nearly closed around Jared’s shoulders. He couldn’t hold back the loud moan, his spine curving so hard that he thought he’d wrench his back. His legs were trembling and he was grateful when Jared braced strong hands against his thighs, keeping him open and holding him down. He needed to see. He moved his head so he could watch Jared and was surprised to see Jared watching him. The cat eyes peered up at him through the long bangs as his mouth sank lower on his cock, tongue flicking up and down the part of his cock that was in his mouth.

“Keep sucking, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Jensen mumbled at him, gasping as Jared’s wet mouth moved even lower. He could feel his cock slide against the roof of Jared’s mouth and towards the back of his throat. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.”

Jared moaned an answer and Jensen shivered, biting his lip, feeling the vibrations echoing up his shaft and sending pleasure like a wave throughout his body.

“Jay!”

Jensen gasped, trying to move and thrust, but held down by Jared’s strength and his shoulders as Jared took him deeper, lips caressing the base of his cock. He mewled out a sound that he didn’t think he ever made before. Every muscle in his body was tensed, ready to come, oh so ready to come.

Jared swallowed and then slid his mouth back to the tip, sucking on just the head and then sliding his mouth down to the base again. Jensen swallowed, licking his lips, and slammed his head on the stack of pillows, hands twisting on the headboard, feet trying to brace on the bed and slipping on the sheets. He couldn’t get his footing and Jared’s mouth was hot and wet and sucking him just right. He watched as Jared moved up to his knees, hand wrapped at the base and stroking up and down, up and down, mouth sucking, tongue licking and teasing at his hole.

Jensen made a needy sound at the back of his throat, head moving back and forth on the pillows. He started to thrust his hips into Jared’s hand, going for it, wanting to come, wanting nothing more than to just come in Jared’s mouth.

“Come on, just a little more!”

Jensen’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when Jared’s mouth began to suction strongly, just pulling and pulling on him. He wanted to reach down and press his hands against Jared’s head, to hold him and touch him. He knew that Jared would stop, even though it would kill both of them to stop. So Jensen kept his hands on the headboard. His back arched off the bed, his feet flat against the bed, hips moving frantically in the air as Jared’s hand stroked him off so right, so perfectly. Just the right kind of friction – dry and hard and fast – and that mouth, that fucking mouth that knew what he wanted, gave him what he needed.

“Jay…Jay!” Jensen yelled, pressing his face against his arm, feeling his forehead slip off from the sweat. Jared moved with him, kneeling over him, arm tucking under Jensen’s lower back. “Fuck! JARED!”

Jensen felt the pleasure burst out of him. He shuddered, thrusting his hips against Jared, nearly bent backwards and held up with one strong arm as Jared sucked down his come, pulling the pleasure out of him. Jensen reached down with one hand to tangle in Jared’s hair, knowing that he was pulling hard. Jared moaned around him, spit and come leaking out of his mouth, and Jensen couldn’t stop thrusting, holding Jared’s head still.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jensen groaned out. He clenched his teeth, whining loudly. He fell on the bed, rolling on his back and slipping out of Jared’s mouth. “Oh dear God,” he panted roughly, feeling his heart slamming in his chest. “Dear God.”

Jared chuckled, sliding up Jensen’s body and kissing him deeply. Jensen moaned, tasting his come as Jared thrust his tongue inside his mouth, that teasing tongue moving against his own, caressing his teeth. Jensen wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

“You still gloomy?”

“If I said yes, will you suck me again?”

Jared snickered, stroking Jensen’s head with his hands. “Any time you want.”

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, feeling him hard and hot against his belly. “You want me to…”

“I’ll give you five minutes and then I’m going to fuck you through the mattress,” Jared said, his voice deep and husky. Jensen shivered, grinning up at him.

“Baby, I don’t need five minutes.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Save it for a Gloomy Day by house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412896) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
